delongofandomcom-20200213-history
West Ryan Bight-Delongo Sea Corridor
The West Ryan Bight-Delongo Sea Corrdor is one of the most populated corrdors in Delongo. It is commonly used as a synonym to Western Delongo, however it is more specficially aligned as all of the area within 125km of the KGW1 (Quad-Blix), RRG2 (Vue Baie), KGW18 (Las Forstain), and the KGW7 (Independence Toll). The term was first coined by the rail company West Rail to describe their line called the West Ryan Bight-Delongo Sea Rail Line. The corridor spans nearly 3000km. Significant Urban Areas *South Blix *West Blix *New Blix *East Blix *Ferry Hills *Nouvelle Montréal *Sienfield *Coasttown (Argued) *Clifton *New London Route King George Way 1 (South) The King George Way 1 begins in the East Suburbs on South Blix Island, where it makes its way across the island, until eventually reaching the West Suburbs after going through the Western Connector which carries 300,000,000 cars a day. In the Western Suburbs it crosses over the Blix River to West Blix, where it continues northward until it hits the Saint Petrus Tunnel, where it goes far below the West Blix Suburbs. The tunnel was built in order to prevent the loud noises of the tunnel from lowering property values in West Blix. Eventually, after 13km underground, it comes out to the massive KGW1-QVW1923-Highway782 Interchange, which was the largest in the world until 2004. Then it crosses the East Blix River to get to East Blix, where it begins to head eastward through Staed, and New Blix, where it hits a major interchange between the KGW1 and the RGR2 which is centered on the Quad-Blix/Vue Baie Border. The RRG2 (Route Roi George VI) takes over for about 500km. Over 102 million cars are on this route every day. Route de le Roi George VI 2 After the interchange between KGW1 and RRG2, the highway continues with its collector-express layout as it goes through Ferry Hills. After which, it heads northward, slowly devolving slightly, as traffic levels slightly lower with fewer inner-UBA-commuters switch to Tourists and Blix-Sienfield Commuters. The freeway goes through a vast Green Belt, until eventually reaching several small french communities, namely: L'Eglise, Moton, and Veil, where it finally reaches the Oilman Bay. The freeway begins rapid expansion, as more commuters hit the highway, which will run beside the major cities of Nouvelle Montréal Sud, Nouvelle Montréal Nord, and eventually Sienfield. Once the highway has hit its climax in Sienfield, the highway takes a sharp turn north, going through Pierre, Pierredon, BaieNord, and Nouvelle Place. 25km from St. Pierre, the highway hits another major interchange, the St. Pierre Interchange hits once again crosses between KGW1 and RRG2. The KGW2 takes over the Corridor again. The RRG2 carries 51 million cars every single day. King George Way 1 (North) After recently having exited the UBA Fringes, the KGW1 hit the Green Belt. Then, after 60km, the highway hits the St. Pierre Interchange, where it took over control of the Corridor. It then begins to reach North Quad-Blix. Its first community is the town of Fort North. It is followed by King's, Cardiff, Elizabethton, Glasgow, Birdingham, and eventually Borderton, which is situated on the South side of the Provincial Border between Quad-Blix and Las Forstain. This route carries about 3 million people a day. King George Way 18 When the KGW1 reaches the Provincial Border between Quad-Blix and Las Forstain, the highway becomes KGW18 in Las Forstain. For continuity's sake, the roads connect and are duplicated (No lanes come to a halt at the border). The highway, however, quickly loses its collector-express layout, as the collector lanes turn into Provincal Highway 119, which heads to Blockton and Coasttown. Hwy119 begins at the trumpet interchange before Nordton, about 15km in. The highway twists to go to the Presidential Stop, where it has taken the route that the famous Hwy 8 used to have, that famously goes up Presidential Hill. From there, the urbanization rpidly turns into rural regions, until the small town of Lake Foley is reached. From Lake Foley, the roads continues north, until its rapid expansion as it heads into the tourist-heavy Clifton Region, which is known as the Las Vegas of Western Delongo. In the Clifton Region, 5 million cars take the highway every day. Once it has left Clifton, only 1 million cars per day continue, which is primarily traffic heading to New London, and some to Rupertland. The highway devolves slowly, holding fewer and fewer lanes of traffic. Eventually, the road hits Northern Delongo, as recognized by the Delongo Ministry. The next event is the Northen Interchange, whcih connects to Highway 19, to Blockton. Then it reaches Grand Heights, followed by Forstan Heights, closer to the border. It is then when the Border to the Independence Toll is reached. King George Way 7 The KGW7 begins at the Southern Border with Las Forstain. Upon reaching the Independence Toll, the highway is newly paved. After 30km, Battlefort is reached, along with a major trumpet interchange which connects the highway with Rupertland via the Warrington Highway, which heads west. The highway continues north, until reaching the town of Hanover, 200km later. It is the first sign of habitable land in Independence Toll since Battlefort. Here, the highway expands into a collector-express system, and more lanes are added. 5km later, an interchange with QVW8, which is heading to the Warrington Bridge from Foxton is reached. This is the largest interchange since interchanges in Clifton. Continuing north, Lauderdale is eventually reached, and traffic levels hit new highs. A little while later, traffic levels multiply by a factor of over 12, once the L'aeroport general internationale de Delongo is reached. From the section onwards, the Highway carries over 22 million cars a day. 7km from the airport, the second largest and busisest interchange in the world is reached, the Sir Wilkrid Avid Interchange, which crosses KGW7, KGW18, QVW321, and Hwy24. From there, the highway continues as it turns immediately westward, towards the Sasin Mountains, or more specifically towards the Avid Peak, which is world renowned for its Boreal Forest on the West side. Heading up the peak, billboards begin advertising, welcoming everyone to the UNLA. Then, the top of the hill is reached, which provides on of the most spectacular views of the UNLA, almost 1000m above the region. From there the highway heads down the hill, until eventually reaching urban settlements. First Laurien, the UNLA Hwy 4 interchange also connects to West New London, then an interchange to UNLA Hwy 17 to Sasin City, New Vancouver, and New Sienfield, then an interchange to UNLA Hwy 21 to New Thames, Socton, Orthoson, Lexi, and Lexington. However, continuing straight, the King's Crossing (Bridge) brings one to Westminster Island. The highway goes through West New London, until it crosses the New Thames River again, bringing it to New Thames, then Meidos, then Afee City, then ending in Sasin City's downtown. Category:Roads Category:Infastructure